


Fun and Games

by PunkYoutubeTrash



Category: Youtubers
Genre: F/M, Teamiplier has some fun, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkYoutubeTrash/pseuds/PunkYoutubeTrash
Summary: Reader goes over to hang out with Teamiplier and they decide to play Truth or Dare.





	

I knock on the door to Mark and Amy’s place.  
 _C’mon guys_ , I think. It’s unusually brisk out and I didn’t wear a jacket.  
I hear laughter as the door opens to reveal Mark, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Y/n? What the hell are you doing knocking? Get in here!” he tells me.  
Mark wraps me up in a hug as I step into the house. I laugh and pat him on the back a couple of times.  
“You’re in a good mood,” I say.  
He pulls back and shrugs with a grin.  
“Eh, it’s just nice to have the gang all here.”  
I roll my eyes and walk into the living room. I’m greeted by a chorus of voices yelling ‘hello’ at the same time. I smile and make my rounds, greeting everyone in turn, finally taking a seat on the couch next to Tyler.  
“Okay,” Amy says, carrying a tray of food into the living room, “let’s have some fun, shall we?”  
Amy sets the tray on the table and sits on the arm of Mark’s chair. She sees me on the couch next to Tyler and winks at me. I know she has her suspicions about me having a crush on the man sitting next to me. Unfortunately for me, those suspicions would be correct.  
“Uh oh, what kind of fun?” Ethan asks.  
“Well, Kathryn suggested Truth or Dare,” Amy replies.  
Tyler and I groan at the same time. I can’t help but think of all the ways it could go wrong.  
“We all know each other well enough that we’re not gonna get any new information out of anyone,” Tyler says.  
“Wrong,” Kathryn says, “y/n has only started hanging out with us a few months ago. And we all know how secretive she can be.”  
I playfully glare at Kathryn and she smiles back at me.  
“C’mon! It’ll be fun!” Amy says with a slight pout.  
I sigh.   
“Alright let’s get this over with then.”  
Amy smiles and claps her hands together.  
“Since you’re the new blood y/n, you can go first,” Amy tells me.  
Everyone in the room turns to me expectantly. I think for a moment.  
“Kathryn,” I say, looking to my left at her perched on the other couch next to Ethan, “Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.”  
I decide to take it easy since she’s the first to go.  
“I dare you to complement everyone in the room.”  
Kathryn laughs.   
“That’s easy. Ethan, you have the best laugh in the group. Amy, your fashion sense is awesome. Mark, you are one of the most genuine people I’ve ever met. Tyler, your positivity inspires me everyday. Y/n, your ability to turn awful situations into better ones really helps when it comes to working with these dorks.”  
She gestured at the boys in the room as she said the last one.  
“Hey!” Mark protested, “We’re not that bad!”  
The rest of us laugh and Amy pats his arm.  
“Very nice, Kathryn,” I say “Now who’s next?”  
“I say we go counter-clockwise,” Mark says.  
“That means you go next,” I raise one eyebrow at him.  
He grins at me.  
“Tyler, truth or dare?”  
Tyler glares at Mark slightly. “Truth.”  
“Who do you have a crush on?”  
“Pass,” Tyler says, clenching his jaw.  
“You can’t-”  
“Pass,” Tyler says again, looking Mark in the eyes. I notice a slight blush on Tyler’s cheeks.  
“Fine,” Mark says, backing down, “Ethan, truth or dare?”  
Ethan grimaces.  
“Uh, truth.”  
“What’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever done?”  
“That would probably have to be when I moved to LA to work with you,” Ethan says, laughing so hard we barely understood him.  
Everyone bursts out laughing and I cover my mouth with my hands as Mark starts to protest again. We finally settle after a few moments.  
“Amy’s turn,” Kathryn says.  
Amy turns to me and I feel uneasy about the look in her eye.  
“Y/n, truth or dare?” she asks me.  
“Uh,” I say, swallowing hard, “dare.”  
Amy’s grin widens. “I dare you to spend seven minutes in heaven with Tyler.”  
 _Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me.  
_ I fully glare at Amy. I think about refusing, but I don’t want to draw attention to it.  
I shrug in what I hope is a nonchalant way.  
“Fine,” I tell her.  
Amy stands. “Follow me.”  
Tyler and I stand to follow her. Amy leads us into the kitchen and opens the pantry door.  
“We don’t have a closet down here, so the pantry will have to do.”  
I’m considering strangling Amy, when Tyler moves past me and walks into the pantry.  
“C’mon y/n,” Tyler says, looking back at me, “unless you’re afraid of the dark.”  
I roll my eyes and walk into the pantry.  
“Have fun!” Amy says, closing the door in my face.  
I sigh, blinking a few times to try and adjust my eyes to the sudden dimness of the small space. The pantry isn’t very large and I notice that our arms are pressed up against one another. Tyler must have noticed this as well because he shifts so he can give me more room. I turn to face him, barely seeing his outline in front of me.  
“So, how’s it going?” I ask, trying to diffuse the sudden tension.  
Tyler chuckles. “Considering I’m stuck in a pantry with you? Not too bad.”  
I roll my eyes, knowing he won’t see.  
We stand in silence for a few seconds. I think about how Tyler reacted when Mark asked him about a crush.  
“Hey Ty,” I say.  
He hums in response.  
“If I were to ask you what your answer to Mark’s question was going to be, would you tell me?”  
I see his outline tense up, but I let the question hang in the air.  
I start to worry that I crossed a line when he doesn’t answer after a minute or so.  
 _Way to go. You just made things ridiculously awkward between you two now._  
Tyler sighs.  
“I, uh,” he hesitates for a moment before continuing, “I would have said that it was the person sitting next to me on the couch…”  
My mouth drops open and I’m suddenly glad for the darkness, knowing I’m probably blushing as well.  
“Y/n?” Tyler asks tentatively.  
“What are you going to do about it?”  
“Huh?”  
“You just told me you have a crush on me. Now I’m asking you what you’re going to do about it,” I tell him.  
I see his hand move up to rub the back of his neck.  
“Y/n, would you like to go on a date with me?”  
My heart leaps to my throat and I smile to myself in the dark.  
“I’d love to,” I tell him.  
At that moment the pantry door flies open. I shrink back and squint at the sudden brightness. The rest of the group is crowded around the door, smiling at Tyler and me.  
“It is about damn time.” Amy says, still holding onto the doorknob.  
“Were you guys listening in?” I ask.  
“Yep,” Ethan says, “Heard every word.”  
I press my lips into a line, kind of pissed that they listened in on the moment Tyler and I just had.  
“Alright, alright,” Mark says, “show's over. Let's get back to it, shall we?”  
He gestures for all of us to return to the living room and walks away.  
I am just about to follow everyone else, when I feel a hand gently grasp my wrist. I turn slightly and look up at Tyler. He smiles down at me. I look back at him, confused. He lowers his head slowly towards me and connects his lips to mine. He kisses me, slow and sweet. When he pulls back, I feel a blush start to form across my cheeks again. He smiles at me again and intertwines his fingers in mine.  
Tyler and I return to the living room with everyone else, still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> For the truth or dare portion, I just kinda made shit up. I apologize for the awfulness of it.


End file.
